


The grumpier is not the one we thought

by Mimisempai



Series: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas [10]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Caring Rafael, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Grumpy Sonny, M/M, Sonny is swearing and it's cute, Uderstanding Raf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Sonny is supposed to love Christmas, but when you're a cop, it's not necessarily the easiest day, and he goes home angry, but fortunately Rafael knows his Sonny well and knows how to calm him down.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052099
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	The grumpier is not the one we thought

"Fottuto Natale."

Sonny tried to hang his coat on the rack near the door, but the coat rack was already overloaded and his coat slipped on the floor. Too irritated to bother to pick it up, he even kicked it up before rushing into the kitchen. 

"Fanculo il Natale, fanculo babbo natale, fanculo gli alberi... e tutto!"

"And Merry Christmas to you too, Carino," Rafael said softly, amused. He didn't say it, but he found it really attractive when Sonny was so angry and started swearing in Italian. 

"I was this close to handing in my resignation today."

"Hmm," said Rafael. "How about we spend a relaxing evening on the couch watching one of those Christmas movies you like so much."

Although he claimed otherwise, saying it was because of his sisters, Sonny was a fan of this kind of sentimental comedy.

"I don't want to curl up on the couch. Do you know what kind of day I've had?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me," said Rafael.

"I don't know what it is about the Christmas season that turns everyone into such miserable little bastards," Sonny said, throwing himself on the cookies in the middle of the table. "I was undercover as an elf because there was a complaint that one of  Macy's Santaland Santas was being a little too promiscuous with women. My ass froze in a ridiculous costume all day. I had to put up with screaming kids and impatient moms and dads and pictures and all that  j ust for it to be a Santa Claus on the other side of town who was doing it. "

"Terrible," said Rafael, who gave Sonny two drinks. "Here you go.”

"Of course, and that's not all!" Sonny followed Rafael out of the kitchen. "On the way home, I almost got blindsided by a guy who didn't know how to carry a tree and an old granny wanted to kiss me because we were waiting for the green light under a branch of mistletoe!"

Rafael glanced over her shoulder. "You cheated on me with an old lady! I knew it!  It's because there isn't enough of an age difference between us, isn't it! "

"Hahaha," Sonny said. "Yes, yes make fun of me! Besides, it's Christmas and people are so cruel to each other. They're rude, mean, petty, they only think about themselves..."

"I know. I've been trying to convince you for years," said Rafael.

"I thought this was supposed to be the most beautiful time of the year, when joy, peace and goodness filled the world."

Rafael laughed at this candor, even though it was another of Sonny's qualities that he loved. 

Sonny was obviously too distracted to open the bottle of wine. Suddenly, exhausted, he collapsed on the couch.

Rafael took the glasses from Sonny's hands and poured wine into each one, then joined Sonny on the couch. "Sometimes it seems that the joy of the holiday season only serves to show the wickedness that dwells in people throughout the year," he said. "The secret is to remember and focus on what brings us joy, in this case for me it's you when you are so grumpy."

Sonny rested his head on Rafael's shoulder, "You're right, of course. I don't know why I let myself get hit by this."

"Because you're an eternal optimist who always wants to see the best in people, so you find it especially painful when you realize that some people make it harder than others," said Rafael, putting his arm around Sonny's shoulders.

Sonny pressed his lips to Rafael's cheek, "I'm sorry I did my Grumpy. It was just a very long day. And you, what did you do today?

"I finished early, so I bought some wine and had time to bake cookies while I waited for you."

"That's... wait," said Sonny, casting an accusing glance at Rafael. "You planned all this. The wine, the cookies... how did you know I would need them?"

"In the 10 years we've been living together, I've learned to prepare for this day, I know how hard is working on the 24th december. I know the state you'd be in when you got home."

Sonny shook his head. "I don't know what it means about me that you expected me to be so cranky that you have to make special preparations."

"That's normal, I'm a bastard the rest of the year for you," said Rafael, who leaned over to kiss him.

Sonny smiled. "Well, thank you."

"I think I know how to make the rest of the day really worth it," said Rafael, bending over to kiss him again. Sonny returned Rafael's kiss eagerly, only withdrawing when he realized that the wine might spill on the couch. But somehow he knew that even if he spilled the whole damn bottle, tonight he wouldn't care that much.

It will be a  _ fottuto Natale fantastico. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *Fucking Christmas  
> *Fuck Christmas, fuck Santa, fuck trees...and everything!  
> *fucking awesome Christmas.
> 
> Thank you Sarah for the beta !  
> Thank you cris for helping with the iIalian language !


End file.
